Getting To Know Tilly
by Niagara14301
Summary: In "Getting To Know Tilly", the teen versions of Sofia and Lucinda are transported back in time where they meet Aunt Tilly as a child.
1. Chapter 1

Getting To Know Tilly - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Chapter 1: Tilly as a child**

Notes: this is a story set in the future during Sofia and Lucinda's teenage years, and is set between "A Scarlet Evening" and "The Storm". I want to thank jakevoronkov1 for giving me permission to use the Scarlet Warrior character. I also want to thank Blossom2013 and jakevoronkov1 for providing ideas that helped in writing this story.

**A discovery**

It was a sunny morning at Enchancia Castle. A sixteen-year-old Sofia, and a sixteen-year-old Lucinda, were in their workshop. Both of them were discussing their recent amulet provided trip to Arendelle to help Anna and Elsa (as seen in my story "A Scarlet Evening").

"Have you noticed, Lucy, that ever since we came back from Arendelle, we've been ... different? Sofia asked Lucinda.

"Yes" Lucinda answered. "It's as if something has changed ... but I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Thing is" Sofia started, "I noticed something strange this morning when I got up. I went to put my hand to my bedroom window, and suddenly, the window briefly frosted over before returning to normal".

Lucinda walked over to one of the windows of their workshop, and put her hand on the window. As soon as Lucinda put her hand on the window, the window briefly frosted over, then returned to normal.

"Oh, my!" Sofia exclaimed. "You have it too!"

"What do you think happened, Sof?" Lucinda asked Sofia.

"Your amulets have given the two of you a new power" a woman's voice answered from behind them.

Sofia and Lucinda turned around to see the Scarlet Warrior standing there.

"What kind of new power?" Lucinda asked Scarlet.

"Because you and Sofia helped Anna and Elsa to find the right path, each of you was granted a copy of Elsa's powers over ice and snow" Scarlet answered.

"Isn't that quite a strong and dangerous power?" Sofia asked Scarlet in a concerned tone of voice.

"Yes, it is" Scarlet answered with a concerned look. "Which is why, with your permission, I'd like to adjust your amulets so that power is put on hold. In time, I'll teach the two of you how to properly control and use that power. Until that time, the power will be safely locked away in your amulets so it can't be triggered by accident and cause something bad".

"We understand, Scarlet" Sofia acknowledged.

"Do what you have to do" Lucinda acknowledged. "We know your doing this in our best interest".

Scarlet walked over to Sofia and Lucinda, and placed her hands on Sofia and Lucinda's amulets. The amulets dimly glowed for a few seconds, then went back to normal.

"There" Scarlet smiled. "All done".

"Thank you, Scarlet" Sofia smiled.

"Your welcome" Scarlet smiled at Sofia and Lucinda. Scarlet then clapped her hands, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**Back to the past**

A few minutes after Scarlet had disappeared, Sofia and Lucinda's amulets started to glow brightly.

"Looks like we're being summoned" Lucinda commented.

"Oh, my!" Sofia exclaimed. "We're going back to see Queen Maria".

In a few moments, Sofia and Lucinda disappeared from their workshop. The two then found themselves standing in a hallway inside Enchancia Castle of the past (as seen in my story "Being Summoned"). Looking in a mirror which was mounted on the hall wall, Sofia and Lucinda noticed they were dressed in red outfits, with each outfit being made up of a white blouse, red jacket, black cape, a lighter red skirt, shoes with small wings on them, and a black hat.

"We're dressed like ..." Sofia started.

"... Aunt Tilly" Lucinda finished.

On the floor next to Sofia was a large carpet bag which looked exactly like the one Aunt Tilly carried. The two then felt somebody behind them.

"Sofia? Lucinda?" a female voice asked.

Sofia and Lucinda turned around to see Queen Maria of Enchancia.

"It is you" Maria smiled. "What an unexpected surprise".

"It's nice to see you again, Queen Maria" Sofia smiled.

"What may we do for you, my Queen?" Lucinda asked.

"Oh!" Maria started. "Your on some sort of mission. But I didn't summon you".

"Then why are we here?" Lucinda asked Sofia. 

"I may have an idea" Maria said. "As of late, my amulet, in addition to helping me, has also taken to looking out for my eight-year-old daughter, Matilda. You must be here to help her in some way".

"Matilda, as in Tilly?" Sofia asked.

"Yes", Maria started. "We call her Tilly for short. It was a difficult birth, and a special friend of mine, the Scarlet Warrior, used her magical powers to help deliver Tilly. Because Scarlet used her magic to help deliver Tilly, Scarlet's powers were copied into Tilly as a result. Tilly doesn't know about this yet. Scarlet says that when Tilly is of a proper age, she'll start training Tilly in the use of her powers".

Sofia and Lucinda smiled upon hearing about how Tilly was born. It explained a lot about Tilly's abilities as an adult.

In a minute, an eight-year-old Tilly walked up behind Maria.

"Are these the Princesses that visited you, Mom?" Tilly asked.

"Yes" Maria smiled. Maria then turned to Sofia and Lucinda. "It's alright. Tilly won't say anything to anybody but me about you. She's very bright for her age, and she knows the importance of preserving the future timeline".

Tilly nodded her head yes.

"And you've picked a good time to visit" Maria said to Sofia and Lucinda. "My husband, and our young son, are away for a few days. You'll be able to get to know Tilly without interruption".

"It's nice to meet you, Tilly" Sofia smiled. "I'm Sofia".

"I'm Lucinda, Tilly" Lucinda smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you".

"Nice to meet you, Princesses" Tilly smiled.

"I have a favor to ask you" Sofia said to Tilly.

"What?" Tilly asked.

"When your grown up, you'll meet me as a child, and later you'll meet Lucinda and I when we're teenagers" Sofia started. "I have to ask that when you meet one or both or us when your grown up, you don't say anything to us or anybody else about us meeting you as a child. In the future, when the time is right, Lucinda and I will let you know when it's okay to say something."

"I understand" Tilly smiled. "I promise I won't say anything about your visit here until you tell me it's okay".

"Thank you" Sofia smiled.

"Your welcome" Tilly smiled back.

"So, what are you interested in, Tilly?" Lucinda asked with a smile.

"I like to cook" Tilly smiled.

"She's quite the little cook" Maria said proudly. "She especially likes to bake".

Sofia and Lucinda smiled at each other, remembering Tilly as an adult and her wonderful airabella apple pies.

"So, what would you like to do today, Tilly?" Sofia asked with a smile.

"I was hoping to go out and pick some apples for a pie" Tilly answered.

"Sounds good" Lucinda smiled.

**Picking apples**

Sofia, Lucinda, and Tilly soon found themselves outside Enchancia Castle as Sofia looked at Tilly walking in front of them wearing a nice gown.

"Your not exactly dressed for this, are you?" Sofia asked as she put her large carpet bag on the ground. "I think I have something, Tilly".

Sofia started looking through the large carpet bag and pulled out a potted plant. "Good as an antiseptic" Sofia remarked. Sofia then pulled out a wooden wand. "Ah! Always useful!". Then, Sofia pulled out a flute. "I'm taking lessons" Sofia said as she played a few notes on the flute. Finally, Sofia pulled out a child sized version of the outfits that her and Lucinda were wearing. "Here we go ... and just your size".

Tilly quickly went inside and changed. Soon, Sofia, Lucinda, and Tilly were walking in the countryside.

"There's some apple trees over there" Tilly remarked.

"I thought we'd try something different" Sofia started. "Airabella apples".

"But their so hard to find" Tilly pointed out.

"Not if you have the right map" Lucinda smiled.

Sofia went through the large carpet bag and pulled out the locus pocus map. "Here we go!" Sofia remarked. "This map will show us the way".

"But it's blank" Tilly remarked.

"Not everything is as it seems" Lucinda pointed out. "Ask the locus pocus map where the airabella apple trees are".

"Okay" Tilly started. "Locus pocus map, where are the airabella apple trees?".

At that moment, the locus pocus map filled up with pictures showing the way to the trees.

"That's neat!" Tilly exclaimed in amazement.

"Now, let's see" Sofia said as she studied the map. "We'll have to go over the Enchanted Brook, and then through the hedge pathway, and then we arrive at the trees".

"And what's that mountain?" Tilly asked.

"Oh!" Lucinda answered "That's the Horrid Hills. We don't really need to be going there".

Sofia, Lucinda, and Tilly started walking until they came to the Enchanted Brook. As they approached the Enchanted Brook, they noticed a wooden bridge across the brook. As they walked across the bridge, Tilly looked over the side to see some fish swimming in the water. However, they were not fish in the normal sense. These fish were more like spirits, changing color every time they jumped in and out of the water.

"What kind of fish of those?" Tilly asked.

"They are the friendly spirits of the brook" Lucinda answered.

"Wow!" Tilly exclaimed in wonder. "I never knew this was here".

"The world is full of all kinds of wonders, just waiting to be seen" Sofia smiled.

After crossing the bridge across the Enchanted Brook, the three entered the hedge pathway, which was a long and wide path with tall hedges on each side. The hedges were just tall enough that one could not see over the hedges. Sofia, Lucinda, and Tilly then started walking down the path. After a few minutes, the hedge pathway split into two pathways.

"Which way do we take?" Tilly asked.

"Don't know" Sofia answered.

"Could we ask the locus pocus map?" Tilly asked.

"Excellent idea" Lucinda smiled at Tilly.

Sofia brought out the locus pocus map and laid it before Tilly.

"Go ahead and ask, Tilly" Sofia encouraged Tilly.

"Locus pocus map" Tilly started, "which path do we take to get to the airabella apple trees?"

The locus pocus map then showed a picture showing which path to take in order to get to the airabella apple trees.

"Left, then" Sofia smiled.

"Thank you locus pocus map" Tilly said while Sofia rolled up the map and put it back into the large carpet bag.

In a few minutes, Sofia, Lucinda, and Tilly came to the end of the hedge pathway. As they stepped off of the pathway, they saw the airabella apple trees standing before them.

"We made it!" Tilly exclaimed with glee.

"Let's pick some apples" Lucinda smiled.

"What should we should we put them in?" Tilly asked.

"Let's see" Sofia said as she went through the large carpet bag. In a few moments, Sofia pulled out a large burlap bag. "This should do nicely".

Sofia, Lucinda, and Tilly then started picking airabella apples.

"That should be enough" Sofia observed.

Tilly picked up the large burlap bag of airabella apples as Sofia, Lucinda, and Tilly started walking away from the trees. Suddenly, the airabella apple trees disappeared before their eyes.

"Where did they go?" Tilly asked.

"Probably off to a new location" Sofia answered. "The airabella apple trees are always looking for the right spot that will allow the apples to grow properly".

"That's why airabella apples are so delicious ... and hard to find" Lucinda smiled.

**An unexpected visitor**

Sofia, Lucinda, and Tilly walked back through the hedge pathway and across the Enchanted Brook. Suddenly, they heard a growling from behind them. A black winged creature suddenly leapt out from behind a large rock.

"Oh, my!" Sofia gulped. "It's a wild and wooly wombeast."

As the male wombeast came closer, Sofia took out an umbrella, opened it, and tried to shoo the wombeast away.

"Go on!" Sofia yelled. "Be a good wombeast! Shoo!"

"It's not shooing!" Tilly trembled.

The wombeast stopped when he noticed the bag of apples.

"You've better grab the apples" Lucinda said to Tilly..

As Tilly tried to grab the bag of apples, the wombeast grabbed the bag first. Tilly and the wombeast struggled over the bag, but the wombeast was too strong. The wombeast then grabbed the bag with it's mouth and flew off.

"Oh!" Tilly exclaimed. "The apples are gone! And the orchard is gone! Now what will we do?"

"Don't worry" Sofia reassured Tilly. "I'm sure you'll come up with an idea".

"Me?" Tilly asked in disbelief. "What can I do?"

"Your a very smart young lady" Lucinda pointed out. "I'm sure you can come up with an idea".

Lucinda and Sofia then started singing.

(Lucinda) _If you find yourself in trouble, and you don't know what to do. Don't pull your hair out in despair, before our song is through._

(Sofia) _See, we've got a little recipe, to take away your woes. And all of the ingredients, are right behind your nose._

(Lucinda) _You just need two cups of courage, and a little pinch of pluck. A quarter pound of cleverness, a dash of plain old luck._

(Sofia) _Then you mix 'em all up together, into one tremendous stew. It's a recipe for adventure, cooking up inside of you._

(Lucinda) _So put on your thinking helmet, like adventurers must do. We have no doubt, you'll find out, a great idea or two._

(Sofia) _Cause the key to finding what you want, is knowing where to look. You've got all the ingredients, so now it's time to cook._

"If we could just find the wombeast, perhaps we could get the apples back" Tilly suggested.

"But he's long gone, Tilly" Sofia pointed out. "How could we find him?"

Tilly thought for a few moments. "Perhaps we could use the locus pocus map to find the wombeast?"

"Excellent idea" Sofia smiled as she pulled out the map and laid it on the ground.

"Locus pocus map, please show us where the wombeast is" Tilly requested. The map then showed an image of the Horrid Hills.

"He's there" Lucinda said in an uneasy voice.

"That's okay" Tilly said.

(Tilly) _Cause I got two cups of courage, and a little pinch of pluck. A quarter pound of cleverness, a dash of plain old luck. Then I mix them up all together, into one big fricassee. It's a recipe for adventure, cooking up inside of me._

(Sofia) _We just need two cups of courage._

(Tilly) _Two cups of courage._

(Lucinda) _And a little pinch of pluck._

(Tilly) _A little pinch of pluck._

(Sofia) _A quarter pound of cleverness_

(Tilly) _A dash of plain old luck._

(Sofia/Lucinda/Tilly) _Then we mix them up all together, into one tremendous stew._

(Tilly) _It's a recipe._

(Sofia) _A recipe._

(Tilly) _For adventure._

(Lucinda) _Adventure._

(Sofia/Lucinda/Tilly) _And it's cooking up in the three of us._

After walking for a little bit, the three reached the Horrid Hills.

"Well, here we are" Sofia observed.

"Looks like the wombeast is at the top" Lucinda observed.

"It's so steep" Tilly pointed out. "How will we ever get up there?"

"Easy" Sofia smiled. "Lucinda and I will use our wands to transport the three of us up there".

"Hold on to me, Tilly" Lucinda directed.

Sofia and Lucinda then waved their wands above their heads, and Sofia, Lucinda, and Tilly then disappeared, only to reappear a few moments later at the top of the Horrid Hills.

"That must be the wombeast's cave" Tilly pointed out as she looked at a small cave entrance. "But how will we get in there? The entrance is too small".

"Sofia and I will use our wands again" Lucinda said.

In a few moments, Sofia, Lucinda, and Tilly appeared inside of the wombeast cave. In a few moments, they heard a growl from behind them. They turned around to see the wombeast.

"Nice wombeast" Tilly said in a worried tone of voice.

The wombeast growled louder.

"We'd like our apples back, please" Tilly said to the wombeast.

"Well, you can't have them" the wombeast started. "Their mine now!"

"Yours?!" Tilly snapped. "We had them first!".

"Finders keepers" the wombeast said. "Hey! Wait! How can you understand me?"

"I've always been able to talk to animals" Tilly answered. "Something I guess I was born with".

"And Lucinda and I can talk to animals through our amulets" Sofia said.

Lucinda looked at Sofia and whispered "Tilly can talk to animals?"

"Must have been one of the gifts that got copied into Tilly when Scarlet helped with her birth" Sofia whispered back.

"The apples are mine!" the wombeast snapped. "Get out of here!"

"It's not nice to steal something that isn't yours" Tilly said. "How would you feel if somebody stole something from you?"

"I guess I would not be too happy" the wombeast answered sadly. "But I was so hungry, and those apples looked so good".

"I'm sorry" Tilly sadly said. "I didn't know".

"Perhaps we could make a trade" Lucinda suggested to the wombeast.

"What kind of trade?" the wombeast asked.

"You give us back the apples, and we'll replace them with some other food" Lucinda answered.

"How?" the wombeast asked.

"Lucinda and I are sorceresses" Sofia answered. "we can conjure up any kind of food you would like. What would you like ... what's your name?"

"I'm Stanley" the wombeast answered.

Sofia and Lucinda smiled. They recognized the name. Stanley was Wilbur the wombeast's father. Wilbur had told them once when they visited Wilbur on top of the Horrid Hills.

"Well, Stanley" Lucinda started. "What would you like?"

Lucinda and Sofia knelt down, and Stanley whispered in their ears. Lucinda and Sofia then stood up, brought out their wands, and pointed them at the floor of the cave. In a few moments, one blanket appeared filled with roast chicken and roast beef, and another blanket appeared with a variety of fruit. Stanley was very pleased.

"You may have your apples back" Stanley said. "Thank you for the food".

"Your welcome, Stanley" Sofia smiled.

Sofia and Lucinda took the bag of apples over to Tilly. As Tilly held on to Lucinda, Sofia and Lucinda waved their wands over their heads. The three then disappeared. In a few moments, they were at the bottom of the Horrid Hills.

"If you could conjure up food, then why go on a trip looking for apples?" Tilly asked Sofia and Lucinda.

"Well", Sofia started with a smile, "the trip is half the fun".

Tilly smiled. She understood.

**Back at the castle**

Back at Enchancia Castle, Sofia, Lucinda, and Tilly were in the castle kitchen. Tilly, with Sofia and Lucinda's help, had made some airabella apple pies, and it was now time to bring the pies out of the oven.

"These look good, Tilly" Lucinda said with a smile.

"They smell good, too" Sofia smiled.

"I wish I could make fancier pies, instead of just plain looking pies" Tilly said.

"That will come in time" Lucinda reassured Tilly. "Meanwhile, these pies look just fine".

In a little while, Sofia, Lucinda, Tilly, and Queen Maria sat down for dinner. After the main course, Tilly's pies were served for dessert.

"This is delicious, Tilly" Queen Maria praised.

"I couldn't have done this without Lucinda and Sofia" Tilly remarked.

"We only helped" Sofia said. "The pies are Tilly's work - she's quite the talented baker".

Tilly beamed with pride.

After dinner, Sofia and Lucinda walked Tilly to her bedroom. Once there, Sofia and Lucinda helped Tilly get ready for bed.

"We have something for you" Sofia smiled at Tilly.

"What?" Tilly asked with an excited look on her face.

Sofia then put the large carpet bag that had come with her next to Tilly's bed. "This is yours, Tilly" Sofia smiled. "It's magical in the sense that it is bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. It will hold a lot. It also contains a lot of very useful things, including the locus pocus map. You'll find that the bag and it's contents will come in handy someday".

"Thank you" Tilly smiled.

"Time for you to get some sleep" Lucinda smiled at Tilly. "It's been a busy day".

Suddenly, Sofia and Lucinda's amulets started to glow.

"Looks like it's time for Lucinda and I to leave" Sofia said to Tilly.

"I'll miss you" Tilly said to Sofia and Lucinda.

"We'll see each other again, Tilly" Lucinda smiled.

"Good night, Tilly" Sofia smiled.

Sofia and Lucinda then disappeared.

The next morning, Tilly woke up, got dressed, and went downstairs for breakfast. After breakfast, Queen Maria took Tilly out into the hallway. Waiting in the hallway was a woman. The woman wore a skintight scarlet outfit, scarlet knee-length boots, scarlet elbow-length gloves, and a scarlet mask on her eyes, but the eyes were still visible. The woman had long, blond hair and bright blue eyes

"Tilly" Queen Maria started, "this is the Scarlet Warrior".

"Nice to meet you, Tilly" the Scarlet Warrior smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am" Tilly smiled.

"You may call me Scarlet" the Scarlet Warrior said.

"Okay ... Scarlet" Tilly said.

At that point, Queen Maria put her hand on Tilly's shoulder. "I have something to tell you, Tilly" Queen Maria started. "The fact is, you were born with magical powers that other people don't have".

"I had suspected that, Mom" Tilly replied.

"Scarlet will, over time, teach you how to use those powers" Queen Maria said to Tilly.

"We'll work on it a little each day" Scarlet smiled at Tilly. "It will be fun, little one".

"Okay" Tilly smiled back at Scarlet.

"Let's say we go outside and get to know each other better" Scarlet suggested to Tilly.

"I'd like that" Tilly smiled.

Tilly took Scarlet's hand, and the two started walking down the hallway. As the two walked down the hallway, Queen Maria smiled. She knew that Tilly was in good hands.

**Wait. This isn't one of my typical stories. The story doesn't end here. There is (drum roll) another chapter for you to go to - **_**Chapter 2: Great Aunt-Venture (Enhanced).**_


	2. Chapter 2

Getting To Know Tilly - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Chapter 2: Great Aunt-Venture (Enhanced)**

Notes: this chapter is an enhanced version of the "Sofia the First" episode "Great Aunt-Venture". This enhanced version of "Great Aunt-Venture" not only includes everything from the episode, but also includes Tilly's thoughts, as well as the thoughts of others.

**Just before "Great Aunt-Venture"**

It had been years since Tilly, as a child, had been visited by the teenage versions of Sofia and Lucinda. Tilly, now an adult, was preparing to travel to Enchancia Castle to visit her dear baby brother, Roland, and to meet his new wife (Miranda) and step daughter (Sofia).

Tilly was looking forward to the trip. Tilly was especially looking forward to meeting Sofia. Tilly had met a teenage Sofia, but this was the first time that Tilly would meet Sofia as a child.

Tilly climbed aboard the coach that was waiting for her.

"I'm ready, driver" Tilly said.

"Very good, Duchess" the driver replied.

The coach and it's flying horse then departed Tilly's home. In a few moments, the coach and it's flying horse took flight.

**The arrival**

Sofia was looking for shoes in her large walk in closet. She was having a hard time picking out a pair of shoes.

"Sofia!" James called as he entered Sofia's closet. "Are you ready yet?"

"Almost!" Sofia answered as she quickly put on some shoes

"Come on, it's time to go!" James said.

"Oh!" Sofia groaned. "My shoes don't match!"

"Worry about that later!" James said. "Come on!"

Amber joined them in their run out in the hallway.

"Out of my way!" Amber said. "I want to be first in line!"

"You can be first - after me!" James said.

"I've never been to a carnival" Sofia smiled. "I've been to a fair, a circus, a festival, but never a carnival. Is it fun?".

"Funnest thing there is!" Amber answered.

"It's funner then fun!" James added.

Sofia, Amber, and James quickly walked outside of Enchancia Castle, where King Roland and Queen Miranda were waiting.

"Children, you're just in time" Miranda smiled.

"Your Aunt Matilda will be here any moment" Roland announced.

"Aunt Tilly is coming today?!" James gasped.

"Today?!" Amber yelped.

"Guys, is this a bad thing?" Sofia asked.

"It's badder then bad!" James groaned.

"Baddest thing there is!" Amber added.

"Ah, there she comes" Roland noted as a coach came into view.

"Oh Rollie, I wish she could have been at the wedding" Miranda commented. "I can't wait to meet her. Isn't this exciting, Sofia?"

"Yes!" Sofia smiled.

"No it isn't!" Amber said in fright. "The most exciting thing Aunt Tilly does is bake pies!"

"After she's done pinching our cheeks and patting our heads" James added.

"And she's always asking us to be her _little helpers_!" Amber exclaimed.

"So you help her bake?" Sofia asked.

"We've always gotten out of it" Amber answered.

"She's so boring" James moaned. "Trust us, you don't want to be stuck in a hot old kitchen with Aunt Tilly".

"Especially when the carnival's in town!" Amber added.

"Oh no, she's here!" James gulped as the coach started to land. "Dad, we have to leave for the carnival, now".

"I think you can stay and say hello to your Aunt" Roland said.

"But Daddy, we've been planning it for days" Amber pleaded.

"Weeks" James added. "Months, even!"

"James, Amber" Roland said firmly. "Let's be polite".

"Yes, Father" Amber and James sighed.

The coach landed, then pulled up beside them.

"The Duchess Matilda!" Baileywick announced.

Tilly coughed and sneezed as she climbed off the coach, kicking up a cloud of dust, causing everybody nearby to cough.

"Sorry about all that dust" Tilly said. "It was a long trip". Tilly then walked over to Roland. "Roland, my dear baby brother! Look at you! Adorable, just adorable!" Tilly then hugged Roland, creating more dust in the process.

"Tilly!" Roland coughed while smiling.

Tilly then turned to Miranda. "Miranda, you're even prettier then your portrait!"

"Oh, thank you" Miranda smiled. "I'm so glad to finally meet you, Tilly". _"She's even nicer that Rolie described her" Miranda thought to herself about Tilly._

Tilly then walked over to James. "James, look at you!" Tilly said as she pinched his cheek. "How tall you are!". James chuckled awkwardly. _"Why does she always have to pinch my cheek?" James thought_.

Tilly turned to Sofia. "Wow, and Amber!" she said looking at Sofia. "Oh, you've grown so beautiful!". Tilly then whispered to Amber. "She was a funny looking baby, so I'm a little shocked. I hope we're not showing the ..."

"I'm Amber!" Amber snapped. _"Do I have to wear a name tag?!" Amber thought, annoyed._

"Oh, of course you are, dear" Tilly said as she patted Amber's head. "Would have known you anywhere".

"I'm Sofia, Duchess Matilda" Sofia introduced herself.

"None of that, now" Tilly pointed out. "We're family. I'm Aunt Tilly to you. C'mere!"

Tilly grabbed Sofia and gave her some noogies.

"_Oh, gosh!" Sofia thought. "Now I know how Baileywick feels on his birthday!"_

Tilly looked at Sofia, then quickly looked around out of the corner of her eye. _"I wonder where Lucinda is?" Tilly thought to herself. "Wait a minute. Lucinda probably becomes a member of the family later on"._

"Let's all go inside" Roland suggested. "I'll have someone bring your bags in".

"Oh, I have no bags" Tilly said. "None at all". She then held up a large carpet bag. "Everything I need is right in here". Tilly looked at Sofia again. _"And I have you to thank for this wonderful bag" Tilly thought to herself while looking at Sofia._

"Great" Roland smiled.

**Inside the castle**

As Tilly, Roland, Miranda, and Sofia headed inside the castle, James and Amber tried to sneak away.

"Ah" Roland stopped them. "Carnival can wait a little bit longer".

Amber and James groaned as they followed Roland.

"So, did you have a good trip?" Roland asked Tilly.

"It was whiz bang!" Tilly answered.

"It always is" Roland chuckled. "Tilly, in honor of your visit, we're having a family dinner tonight".

"How lovely" Tilly smiled.

"And I was hoping you might whip up your special apple pie for dessert" Roland smiled.

"I always do" Tilly smiled back.

"Told you" James whispered.

"Great!" Roland said cheerfully. "Tilly makes the best apple pies in the kingdom!"

"I'll need apples, of course" Tilly said. "Cinnamon, nutmeg, and what else? Hmm ... oh, yes! Some little helpers!"

James and Amber gasped as the prospect.

"I know the children will be happy to assist" Roland smiled.

"But we're supposed to go to the carnival today" Amber exclaimed.

"Well, at least one of you needs to stay and help your Aunt" Roland pointed out.

"Your majesties, it's time to go over the arrangements for tonight's dinner" Baileywick reported.

"Right" Roland acknowledged.

"But who's going to help Aunt Tilly?" James asked.

"Well, I hope all of you do" Miranda started. "You'll just have to decide what's more important. Tilly, would you like to join us in the parlour after you're done baking?"

"I would, but I'm afraid baking will take us all day" Tilly said.

"All day?" James repeated, worried.

"Okay, have fun!" Miranda waved as she and Roland started walking away with Baileywick.

"Well then, shall we get started?" Tilly asked.

"We'd love to, Aunt Tilly" Amber started. "But we've been planning to go to the carnival for months".

"Years, even!" James added.

"Hmm, I understand" Tilly said in a disappointed voice. "And what about you, Sofia?"

"I'd be happy to help you" Sofia said.

"Whiz bang!" Tilly cheered. _"Even as a child, Sofia is kind and thoughtful" Tilly thought._ _"What a sweet little angel"._

"We'll be going then" Amber quickly said.

"See you after the carnival!" James called as he and Amber ran down the hallway.

"Toodle-oo!" Amber added. "Let's get out of here!"

"So, when do we get started?" Sofia asked.

"Right now!" Tilly smiled. "First, we need the apples. Only the ripest, reddest, rarest, airabella apples will do for us. There's an airabella orchard not too far from here. Doesn't it sound like a grand adventure?"

"Yeah" Sofia replied, not knowing what to expect.

**The journey begins**

Aunt Tilly and Sofia stepped out the front door of Enchancia Castle. Aunt Tilly then looked at Sofia.

"Sofia?" Tilly started. "Not really dressed for this, are you?"

"Really?" Sofia answered.

"I'm sure I have something!" Tilly commented as she opened her carpet bag. She pulled out a goldfish in a bowl. "Wondered where I put that". She pulled out a potted plant. "Only blooms every five years". She pulled out a trumpet. "I'm taking lessons". She blew a few notes on the trumpet. Aunt Tilly then pulled out a miniature version of her outfit. "There! And just your size!". _"And it is" Tilly thought as she looked at Sofia. "Afterall, it's the same outfit you gave me when you visited me years ago"._

Sofia went inside the castle to get changed. Sofia then returned and followed Tilly to the orchard.

"Is it very far? Sofia asked.

"Oh, just a hop, skip and a jump, I'd say!" Tilly smiled.

They finally stopped at a field, which had a mountain close by.

"And here we are" Tilly declared. "Oh, we're too late. The airabella orchard has moved again!"

"The orchard moved?" Sofia asked. "How can an orchard move?"

"Oh, an airabella orchard is always looking for the perfect spot to grow." Tilly explained. "That's what makes the airabella apples so rare ... and delicious!"

"Maybe we should go back to the castle." Sofia suggested. "Won't regular apples be enough?"

"Nonsense!" Tilly declared, opening her carpet bag and pulling out a roll of paper. "My locus pocus map will tell us how to get there".

"Uh, that's a blank piece of paper" Sofia remarked.

"Oh, but things aren't always as they seem, Sofia." Tilly pointed out. "Ask nicely, and the map will show you the way. Go ahead, dear!"

"Okay, if you say so" Sofia started. "Um, locus pocus map, can you show us where the airabella orchard is, please?"

The map suddenly filled up with pictures pointing the way to the orchard.

"It really is a map!" Sofia gasped in amazement.

"Um-hmm" Tilly nodded. "Now then, we'll have to go through Melodious Meadow, across Gargantuan Gorge, and there it is - the orchard of the airabella apple!"

"What's that place?" Sofia asked as she pointed to a mountain on the map.

"Ooooooh" Tilly shuddered. "The Horrid Hills. We won't go there". Tilly picked up her carpet bag. "Come along, our adventure awaits!"

As Tilly and Sofia reached the Melodious Meadow, Sofia asked a question. "What's a meldownious meadow?"

"Melodious, dear" Tilly corrected. "Meaning _pleasant to the ear_. Whenever there's a breath of a breeze". A pleasant sound then rang through the meadow.

"I never knew this was here" Sofia remarked. "It's, it's..."

"Melodious?" Tilly smiled. "The world's full of wonders, waiting to be seen"._ "Something you yourself taught me a long time ago" Tilly thought to herself with a smile as she looked at Sofia._

As Tilly and Sofia kept walking, a mountain came into view.

"Are those the..." Sofia asked.

"... Horrid Hills" Tilly shuddered.

"What's up there?" Sofia inquired.

"Don't know" Tilly started. "Rather not find out, if you don't mind. Right this way".

Tilly and Sofia walked through a maze of sunflowers.

"Are you sure the locus pocus map said to go this way?" Sofia asked.

"Oh, quite sure" Tilly replied. "Through the meadow, it said. But it didn't say exactly how to get through the meadow".

Tilly and Sofia suddenly walked into a dead end.

"Hmm, maybe we took a wrong turn" Tilly thought out loud.

"Are we lost, Aunt Tilly?" Sofia asked.

"No, not at all, dear!" Tilly smiled. "We're right here. It's the path that's lost!"

They kept walking, and reached another dead end.

"Oh, it's no use!" Sofia exclaimed.

"Now, now, Sofia" Tilly comforted her. "We have to keep trying. No one's ever gotten anywhere by giving up!"

"Okay" Sofia agreed.

Once again, they walked into a dead end.

"It's like a big maze!" Sofia exclaimed. "If only we could see over the flowers, then we'd know how to find our way out!"

"Now that's a whiz bang idea!" Tilly said. "I've got just the thing ... somewhere". Tilly looked through her carpet bag, talking to herself. She pulled out three bouncing balls, a clock, and a teapot and cup. "Tea, dear?"

"No, thank you" Sofia replied.

"Here we are!" Tilly pulled out a pair of winged shoes. "Magic jumping shoes!". She handed them to Sofia. "Try these on for size!"

"Well, okay..." Sofia said as she put them on. "They're so fluttery...". As Sofia stood up, the shoes lifted her into the air. "Whoa!" Sofia exclaimed.

"Whoopsie daisy!" Tilly pulled Sofia back down to the ground.

Sofia was pushed onto her back.

"Whoopsie doozy" Tilly said. "No worries. The third time's the charm, Sofia. Keep your knees bent, and remember: What goes up must come down".

The shoes lifted Sofia into the air. She wobbled for a moment, then regained her balance.

"It's working!" Sofia said, before losing balance again. "Whoa!". Sofia steadied herself. "There, I'm doing it! Whee!". Sofia started hopping up and down. "I can see the way, Aunt Tilly!"

"Excellent, dear!" Tilly smiled.

"Come on!" Sofia waved. "Follow me!" Sofia successfully led them out of the maze. "We did it!"

"Thanks to you!" Tilly smiled.

With that, Tilly and Sofia continued their journey.

"Shouldn't be much farther!" Tilly pointed out. "Keep your eyes open for a deep, wide ..."

"Aunt Tilly, look out!" Sofia yelled as she pulled Tilly back from a cliff.

"Gorge!" Tilly finished. "You found it. Well done!"

Sofia looked down. It was a very deep gorge. "Look, there's a bridge!" Sofia pointed out as she saw a rope bridge.

Tilly and Sofia went over to the bridge.

"Uh, doesn't seem too sturdy, does it?" Sofia questioned. "Let's test it". Sofia then picked up a stone.

"Good thinking, dear." Tilly commented.

Sofia threw the stone. It slipped through a crack in the planks, and the whole bridge collapsed.

"Sure don't make rickety rope bridges like they used to" Tilly said, taken off guard.

Suddenly, there was a loud roaring noise.

"What was that?" Sofia asked.

"Sometimes, the only way to find out is to find out" Tilly replied.

**The giant**

Tilly and Sofia followed the noise, and found a giant sitting on the edge of the gorge, crying.

"It's a giant" Sofia whispered. "Why do you think he's crying?"

"Suppose you'll have to ask" Tilly replied.

"Me?!" Sofia questioned.

"You" Tilly smiled.

Tilly and Sofia walked up to the giant, Tilly drawing an umbrella to protect herself from the deluge of tears.

"Excuse me?" Sofia asked. "Mr. Giant, sir? Are you alright?"

The giant blew his nose.

"No, I'm not alright" He sniffed. "I stepped on a thorn, and it really, really hurts!"

"Did you try to get it out?" Sofia asked.

"I tried, but it's too small for my big fingers" The giant moaned.

"Hmm, maybe I can help?" Sofia offered.

"But you're just a little thing" The giant pointed out. "What can you do? Aw, just go away!". The giant started crying again.

"I know it hurts, Mr. Giant" Sofia consoled him. "But if you let me take a look, I know I can help".

"Okay" The giant stood up, showing his wounded foot. "Here".

"Oh, my!" Tilly exclaimed. "It's not a thorn, dear. It's a whole bush".

"Do you think we can pull it out?" Sofia asked Tilly.

"Well, we won't know until we try!" Tilly replied. "Be careful with the thorns". Tilly and Sofia then grabbed hold of the bush.

"Let's pull on the count of three" Sofia suggested. "One, two, three!"

With one big pull, Tilly and Sofia yanked out the bush.

"You got it out!" The giant smiled. "You got it out!"

The giant jumped for joy, making small tremors as he landed.

"How can I ever thank you?" he asked, grateful.

"Well, there is one thing" Sofia smiled. "We need to get across that big gorge".

"Ha!" The giant snorted. "You call that a gorge? I can get over there in one step! Come along!". The giant then lifted Tilly and Sofia up in his hands, and carried them across the gorge.

"Whoa!" Sofia exclaimed. "We're so high up!"

"First time hitching a ride on a giant, is it?" Tilly asked.

"You've done this before?!" Sofia asked, amazed.

"Who hasn't?" Tilly smiled.

"Hang on tight" the giant said as he lowered them down.

"Bye, Mr. Giant, sir!" Sofia said. "Thanks for the ride!"

"Sure thing" The giant smiled. "Goodbye".

As the giant walked away, Tilly checked the locus pocus map. "This way, Sofia" Tilly smiled. "We're just a hop, skip, and a jump away!"

**The airabella apple orchard**

Tilly and Sofia kept walking until they reached the orchard.

"There they are" Tilly smiled. "The airabella apples".

"Wow, they're beautiful!" Sofia smiled.

Tilly pulled a large cloth out of her carpet bag.

"We can use this to carry them" Tilly said.

Sofia put the cloth on the ground as Tilly began picking apples.

"Here's a nice red one" Tilly smiled. "Oh yes, that's a nice one too. And here's another one".

"How about these?" Sofia asked.

"Lovely" Tilly smiled. "This should be more then enough".

Sofia wrapped the cloth around the apples, then lifted it over her back. "I got it".

As they left the orchard, the trees faded away.

"The apple trees!" Sofia exclaimed. "Where'd they go?"

"Off to find a better spot, I suppose". Tilly answered.

**Wilbur, the wild and wooly wombeast**

As Tilly and Sofia were walking, they heard a growl.

"I hope that was your stomach, dear?" Tilly looked at Sofia.

"No" Sofia said.

"Mine neither" Tilly commented.

A black winged male creature suddenly leapt out from behind a bush, growling at Tilly and Sofia. Sofia dropped the apples.

"Uh oh!" Tilly exclaimed. "It's a wild and wooly wombeast".

As the wombeast came closer, Tilly opened her umbrella and tried to drive the wombeast away.

"Go on, now!" Tilly yelled. "Be a good wombeast, you! Shoo!"

"It's not shooing!" Sofia trembled.

The wombeast stopped when it noticed the apples.

"You'd better get the apples" Tilly told Sofia.

Sofia moved to get the apples, but the wombeast got it first.

"Hey, those are ours!" Sofia exclaimed as she struggled to retake the bag of apples, but lost her grip. "No!"

The wombeast took off into the air, carrying the apples with him.

"Aunt Tilly, it took all the apples!" Sofia exclaimed. "And the orchard's gone, so we can't get more! Now we'll never get to bake your pie!"

"It's okay, it's okay" Tilly consoled her. "I'm sure you'll come up with a solution".

"Me?" Sofia asked. "What can I do?"

"Why, the same thing you've been doing all day long" Tilly smiled. "You figured out a way to get through that flower maze, bravely faced a giant, and convinced him to help us across that gorge. Sofia, you have what it takes to be a great adventurer!"

Tilly then started singing.

_If you find yourself in trouble, and you don't know what to do. Don't pull your hair out in despair, before my song is through._

_See, I've got a little recipe, to take away your woes. And all of the ingredients, are right behind your nose._

_You just need two cups of courage, and a little pinch of pluck. A quarter pound of cleverness, a dash of plain old luck._

_Then you mix 'em all up together, into one tremendous stew. It's a recipe for adventure, cooking up inside of you._

_So put on your thinking helmet, like adventurers must do. I have no doubt, you'll find out, a great idea or two._

_Cause the key to finding what you want, is knowing where to look. You've got all the ingredients, so now it's time to cook._

"If only we could find the wombeast, then we could get our apples back" Sofia suggested.

"But he's long gone, dear" Tilly pointed out. "How can we find him?"

"Your locus pocus map!" Sofia said. "We can ask it where the wombeast went!"

"That is a whiz bang idea!" Tilly smiled, getting out the map.

"Locus pocus map, please show us the wombeast" Sofia requested.

The map showed a picture of a mountain.

"He's in the Horrid Hills" Tilly shuddered.

"Oh" Sofia said. "But that's okay".

(Sofia) _Cause I got two cups of courage, and a little pinch of pluck. A quarter pound of cleverness, a dash of plain old luck. Then I mix them up all together, into one big fricassee. It's a recipe for adventure, cooking up inside of me._

(Tilly) _We just need two cups of courage._

(Sofia) _Two cups of courage._

(Tilly) _And a little pinch of pluck._

(Sofia) _A little pinch of pluck._

(Tilly) _A quarter pound of cleverness_

(Sofia) _A dash of plain old luck._

(Tilly/Sofia) _Then we mix them up all together, into one tremendous stew._

(Tilly) _It's a recipe._

(Sofia) _A recipe._

(Tilly) _For adventure._

(Sofia) _Adventure._

(Tilly/Sofia) _And it's cooking up inside of me and you._

Tilly and Sofia walked until they came to the Horrid Hills.

"Looks like the wombeast cave is up ... there" Tilly gulped.

"It's really steep" Sofia noted.

"It sure is" Tilly agreed.

"Not even your jumping shoes could help us get up there" Sofia pointed out.

"They sure couldn't" Tilly said as she put the locus pocus map back in the carpet bag.

"But maybe you have something that would?" Sofia asked.

"Hmm, good thinking" Tilly smiled. Tilly dug into her carpet bag again. "Let's see here". Tilly then pulled out a small object. "Oh, eureka! A kite!"

"That's a kite?" Sofia asked.

"Remember, things aren't always as they seem, dear" Tilly replied. Tilly then tugged the kite several times, causing it to expand until it was bigger then her.

"Whoa!" Sofia exclaimed in amazement.

"Then we just need to pin the tail on the kite, and there we go!" Tilly declared, putting on the tail. "Now all we need is a breath of a breeze". Tilly then held the kite above her head. A breeze started pushing it along. "Ah, wonderful!" Tilly cheered. Tilly took Sofia's hand. "Hold on tight! Up we go!". The kite then carried them up into the sky.

"I think we can see the entire kingdom from up here!" Sofia exclaimed.

"And then some!" Tilly added.

Tilly and Sofia soon landed outside a small cave.

"That's the wombeast cave" Tilly pointed out. "Ooh, I'll never fit in there".

"I can do it, Aunt Tilly" Sofia said.

"Spoken like a true adventurer!" Tilly smiled. "I'll be right here if you need me". _"I know you can do it, Sofia" Tilly thought to herself. "You have a wonderful way with animals, thanks to your amulet"._

Sofia crawled into the cave.

"Oh, Mr. Wombeast?" Sofia called, her voice echoing. "Sir? Where are you?"

A large shadow appeared on the wall. Sofia turned to see the wombeast behind her. He jumped over and made his way towards Sofia.

"Nice wombeast" Sofia said as she took a step back.

The wombeast growled.

"If you're trying to scare me, you should know I'm a brave adventurer" Sofia declared.

The wombeast growled even louder.

"We'll see how brave you are after you hear my super growl!" The wombeast sneered. "I've been practicing it all day. I even scared myself".

"You scared yourself with your own growl?" Sofia giggled. "That's funny".

"Well, it is kinda funny" the wombeast agreed. "Hey, wait a minute. You speak wombeast?!"

"I can speak to any animal" Sofia smiled, "because of my amulet".

"Well, you're wrong about me being funny" the wombeast said as he stood on his hind legs. "I'm not funny, I'm ferocious!". The wombeast suddenly slipped and fell, making Sofia giggle.

"And kinda cute" Sofia smiled, "when you aren't growling, and taking people's apples. Speaking of which, I'd like our apples back, if you don't mind".

"Well, you can't have them!" The wombeast snarled. "They're mine now!"

"But we picked those apples" Sofia protested. "And it took us all day to find them! And it's just not nice to take things from people all higgledy piggledy!"

"You're right" the wombeast sighed. "But I'm really hungry, and those apples looked so tasty".

"Oh, well. If you'd asked us I'm sure we've given you a few" Sofia suggested. "But we really need those apples back so we can bake an apple pie for the family dinner tonight".

"What's a family dinner?" The wombeast asked.

"You know, when the whole family eats together, with lots of food and a great big table" Sofia explained.

"I don't have a family" The wombeast said sadly.

"You don't?" Sofia asked.

"Nope, it's just me up here" The wombeast sighed.

"Don't you ever get lonely?" Sofia asked.

"Sometimes". the wombeast answered sadly. The wombeast then retrieved the apples. "Here, take your apples. I'll find something else to eat".

"Poor wombeast" Sofia sighed as she gently petted the wombeast. "I wish there was a way we could all get what we want. Hey, maybe there is".

A short time later, Sofia came out of the cave. "I got the apples" Sofia declared.

"I knew you could do it!" Tilly smiled. The wombeast then appeared behind Sofia. "Oh!" Tilly exclaimed upon seeing the wombeast.

"Aunt Tilly, this is Wilbur, the wild, wooly wombeast" Sofia said. "He's very hungry so I invited him to come back to the castle for the family dinner".

"What a whiz bang idea!" Tilly smiled.

**The family dinner**

Back at the kitchen in Enchancia Castle, Tilly opened the oven door to take out the pie.

"Ooh, aunt Tilly!" Sofia smiled. "The pie looks great!"

"Thanks for helping me bake it" Tilly smiled.

"You're welcome" Sofia smiled.

In the dining room, Baileywick was standing by the door. "May I present the Duchess Matilda's famous apple pie!" he announced as the staff brought it in. The pie was on a platter, covered by a dome.

The royal family was sitting at the table, along with Aunt Tilly. Sofia was wearing her blue gown, and Tilly was wearing a green gown.

The platter was placed on the table, and Baileywick removed the dome, revealing the large pie, topped with an apple.

"I've been waiting all day!" Roland beamed.

Baileywick cut the pie and give a slice to Tilly, who placed it in front of Roland. Roland took a bite.

"You've outdone yourself this time, Tilly." He declared.

Everyone else started eating.

"It's delicious" Miranda smiled.

"Mmm-hmm" James added.

"Well, I couldn't have done it without my little helper" Tilly smiled.

"You missed a great carnival" Amber told Sofia. "We rode a ferris wheel so high you could almost see the whole kingdom!"

"That high, huh?" Tilly smiled.

"And they had this big corn maze" James added. "I thought we'd never get out! Sorry you missed it".

"Was it fun helping Aunt Tilly?" Amber asked.

"It was funner then fun" Sofia smiled. "It was whiz bang!"

"Huh?" Amber and James gasped.

Sofia looked under the table, where Wilbur was waiting. She gave Wilbur some apple pie. "There you go, Wilbur" Sofia smiled. Wilbur wolfed the pie down.

"Sofia, I've never seen you eat so much" Miranda declared. "You've had second helpings of everything."

"All that baking must have made me hungry" Sofia chuckled.

Wilbur burped.

"Oh dear, where are my manners?" Tilly declared, covering up for Wilbur. "Excuse me".

"A toast to my dear sister, and her outstanding apple pie". Roland raised his goblet. "To Tilly!"

"To Tilly!" The others at the table joined in.

"I'm so glad I spent the day with you" Sofia told Tilly. "I had no idea you were such an adventurer".

"And I always knew you were" Tilly smiled at Sofia. _"... because I saw you in action when I was a child" Tilly thought with a smile._

**This story isn't finished yet. There is still one more chapter for you to go to - **_**Chapter 3: Tilly's Surprise Visits.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Getting To Know Tilly - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Chapter 3: Tilly's Surprise Visits**

Notes: this chapter features the sixteen-year-old versions of Sofia and Lucinda seen in Chapter 1 of this story. For Sofia and Lucinda, only a few days have passed since they returned from visiting an eight-year-old Tilly. Tilly, now an adult, will be showing up in this chapter to make not one, but two, surprise visits.

**A surprise visit**

In Lucinda's bedroom at Enchancia Castle, Lucinda and Sofia were playing cards when a knock came at the door.

"Come in" Lucinda invited.

The doors to Lucinda's bedroom opened, and in walked ... Aunt Tilly.

"Aunt Tilly!" Lucinda and Sofia exclaimed with glee. The three then hugged each other.

"How are my two precious ones?" Tilly smiled.

"Fine" Lucinda answered with a smile.

"Doing good" Sofia smiled.

Lucinda then started smiling at Tilly.

"What is it, dear?" Tilly asked Lucinda.

"Sofia and I have a surprise for you" Lucinda answered.

"For us, it's only been a few days since we saw you as a child, Aunt Tilly" Sofia said. "It's okay for you to now talk to us about it".

Tilly smiled, then hugged Sofia and Lucinda again.

"I've been waiting years for this" Tilly said with tears of happiness. "It's nice to meet you ... again".

"Same here" Sofia smiled.

"Would you two like to help me pick some airabella apples?" Tilly asked. "Your father just loves airabella apple pies".

"We'd love to" Lucinda smiled.

"Just give us a few minutes" Sofia smiled.

"Take your time" Tilly said with a smile as Sofia left the room, and Lucinda went into her large walk in closet.

A few minutes passed. Lucinda emerged from her walk in closet, just as Sofia came back into the room. Both were dressed in red outfits, with each outfit being made up of a white blouse, red jacket, black cape, a lighter red skirt, shoes with small wings on them, and a black hat.

Tilly looked at Sofia and Lucinda, and smiled. "Perfect".

**Off to pick apples**

Tilly, Sofia, and Lucinda started walking away from Enchancia Castle. Soon, Tilly opened her large carpet bag and pulled out the locus pocus map.

"I really have to thank the two of you for this bag" Tilly smiled. "It's comes in real handy. When you think about it, the inside of the bag is a little like the Tardis".

"You know The Doctor?" Lucinda asked.

"Oh, yes" Tilly smiled. "Been on a few trips with him. There was the third Doctor and Jo Grant. Then there was the fourth Doctor and Leela. Then the sixth Doctor and Peri. And then the eleventh Doctor and River Song. By the way, you know he leaves the brakes on?"

Sofia and Lucinda chuckled.

"Well, let's find out where the airabella apple orchard is" Tilly continued. "Locus pocus map, please tell us where the airabella apple orchard is". The map then showed a series a pictures. "According to this, we go through Rose Way, then through the giant trees, and then through Centaur Village".

"Let's say we get this trip started" Sofia smiled.

After walking for a little bit, Tilly, Sofia, and Lucinda came across Rose Way, a beautiful string of rose bushes.

"These are so beautiful" Lucinda remarked.

"I never knew these were here" Sofia said.

"Aren't these wonderful?" Tilly smiled. "I always enjoy seeing these".

Tilly, Sofia, and Lucinda walked through Rose Way, and in a little bit came across the giant trees. The giant trees were very tall, in fact much taller than normal trees.

"These are amazing!" Sofia exclaimed in awe.

"I've never seen trees these tall" Lucinda remarked.

"Nature in all it's splendor" Tilly smiled.

**Lunch at Centaur Village**

Tilly, Sofia, and Lucinda walked among the giant trees. After a while, they emerged from the giant trees and soon came across a series of houses.

"Sofia, Lucinda" Tilly started. "This is Centaur Village, home to the Centaurs of Enchancia".

"Centaurs?" Sofia asked.

"Half human and half horse creatures" Tilly answered. "Quite friendly creatures, actually, if treated with respect".

At that point, a male Centaur galloped up to Tilly, Sofia, and Lucinda.

"Oh!" the male Centaur started. "Duchess Matilda. It's nice to see you again".

"It's nice to see you again as well" Tilly smiled. Tilly then turned to Sofia and Lucinda. "This is Michael, Mayor of Centaur Village". Tilly then turned back to Michael. "These are my nieces, Princesses Sofia and Lucinda of Enchancia".

"It's an honor to meet you, Princesses" Michael smiled.

"The honor is ours" Sofia smiled back.

"We'll be having lunch shortly" Michael said. "We would be honored if the three of you would join us".

"That would be lovely" Tilly smiled. "Thank you, Michael".

Tilly, Sofia, Lucinda, and Michael walked over to a long building which served as a community dining area. Inside the building, chairs were brought for Tilly, Sofia, and Lucinda, and everybody ate at a long table. Lunch included beef stew, and biscuits.

"This was delicious" Lucinda commented about the meal.

"Thank you, Princess Lucinda" Marissa, a female Centaur, smiled.

**The airabella apple orchard**

After lunch with the Centaurs, Tilly, Sofia, and Lucinda continued their trip to the airabella apple orchard. After a while, the three reached the orchard.

"Ah! There they are!" Tilly said with a smile. Tilly then reached into her large carpet bag and pulled out a burlap bag. "This should hold the apples nicely" Tilly said.

"Aunt Tilly?" Sofia started. "Do you have another burlap bag? Lucinda and I would like to pick some extra apples".

"Yes, but why?" Tilly asked.

"Sofia and I thought it would be nice to pick some extra apples, and give them to Wilbur" Lucinda answered.

"Whiz bang!" Tilly exclaimed with glee. "That's an excellent idea!". Tilly then brought out a second burlap bag, and Tilly, Sofia, and Lucinda started picking apples.

When they had enough apples to fill two burlap bags, Tilly, Sofia, and Lucinda started walking away from the airabella apple orchard. In a few moments, the orchard suddenly disappeared.

**Visiting an old friend**

In a while, Tilly, Sofia, and Lucinda reached the Horrid Hills. As Sofia and Lucinda brought out their wands, Tilly politely stopped them.

"Allow me" Tilly smiled. "Take hold of my arms, ladies".

Sofia and Lucinda held onto Tilly's arms. Tilly then clapped her hands, and the three disappeared in a gray puff of smoke. A few moments, the three reappeared at the top of the Horrid Hills.

"That was amazing, Aunt Tilly!" Sofia exclaimed in awe.

"Something Scarlet taught me when I was young" Tilly said with a smile.

Sofia and Lucinda smiled at the revelation.

"Wilbur" Sofia called out.

"We have a surprise for you" Lucinda called out.

In a few moments, Wilbur, the wild and wooly wombeast, crawled out from his cave. "Sofia! Lucinda!" Wilbur exclaimed with joy. "What a pleasant surprise". Sofia and Lucinda then hugged Wilbur. Tilly smiled watching the touching scene.

Sofia handed one of the burlap bags of apples to Wilbur. "These are for you, Wilbur".

"Thank you" Wilbur smiled. "These look delicious. We'll enjoy them".

"We?" Lucinda asked.

"I have a family now" Wilbur smiled. "Would you like to meet them?"

"Oh yes!" Sofia smiled.

Wilbur motioned his family to come out of the cave. In a few moments, a female wild and wooly wombeast, and a young male wild and wooly wombeast, came out of the cave.

"This is my mate, Alicia" Wilbur introduced the female wombeast. "And this is our son, Henry". Wilbur then turned to Alicia and Henry. "These are Sofia and Lucinda, and their Aunt Tilly".

"It's nice to meet you, Alicia, Henry" Sofia smiled.

"It's nice to meet you" Alicia smiled back.

"Nice to meet you" Henry said.

Sofia, Lucinda, and Tilly spent some time talking to Wilbur, Alicia, and Henry. It was then time to get back to Enchancia Castle. Sofia and Lucinda held on to Tilly's arms, while Tilly clapped her hands. In a few moments, the three disappeared in a puff of gray smoke. A few moments later, the three reappeared in the courtyard of Enchancia Castle.

**Back at the castle**

In the castle kitchen, Tilly, Sofia, and Lucinda were busy baking airabella apple pies. It was then time for the first pie to come out of the oven. Tilly carefully removed the pie from the oven, and placed it on a nearby table.

"You know, I think this is my best pie crust yet" Tilly observed.

"You've become quite good at making fancy pie crusts" Lucinda pointed out.

"Just as you said I would" Tilly smiled at Lucinda.

Early that evening, all the pies were ready, and it was now time for dinner. In the castle dining room, the royal family was sitting down for dinner.

"Roland, my dear baby brother" Tilly started, "Sofia, Lucinda, and I have a surprise for you". Tilly then motioned to Baileywick.

"The Duchess Matilda's famous apple pie" Baileywick announced as some servants brought in the pies that had been made.

"Oh! Wonderful!" Roland exclaimed in glee.

Baileywick cut a piece of pie, handed it to Tilly, who in turn handed it to Roland. Roland took a bite of the pie and was instantly delighted.

"Tilly!" Roland smiled. "This is your best pie yet!"

Tilly beamed with pride.

The servants dished up pieces of pie and served them to those at the table. Everybody at the table agreed it was a deliciously wonderful pie.

**That winter**

It was now winter in Enchancia. In the Peppertree Forest near Enchancia Castle, Sofia and Lucinda were walking, enjoying the newly fallen snow. Sofia and Lucinda then saw Scarlet leaning against a tree, hands behind her head.

"There's my girls. It's time, you two" Scarlet said. Scarlet then walked up to Sofia and Lucinda, and placed her hands on Sofia and Lucinda's amulets. The amulets then glowed for a few moments. "I've now unlocked your powers over ice and snow. Time for the two of you to start learning how to use those powers".

"We're ready" Sofia said.

"Now, I have some helpers from my team of warriors" Scarlet announced. Out from the trees stepped Elsa with a warm smile on her face. "You didn't think I'd be doing this lesson without Elsa, did you?"

"Great to see you, Lucinda" Elsa smiled.

"You too, Elsa" Lucinda smiled back.

A man with a blue and black outfit then stepped out from the trees. "This is Sub-Zero" Scarlet announced. "He, like Elsa, has powers over ice and snow". Scarlet then looked at the trees. "And we have one more person who will help you learn about your powers over ice and snow" Scarlet started. "And this is somebody you know quite well".

From out of the trees stepped ... Aunt Tilly.

"Aunt Tilly!" Sofia and Lucinda exclaimed with joy as the three hugged.

"Your one of Scarlet's warriors?" Lucinda asked Tilly.

"I've been for a long time" Tilly answered. "Scarlet started training me how to use my powers when I was young. When my training was complete, Scarlet added me to her team of warriors".

"Tilly here also has powers over ice and snow" Scarlet said to Sofia and Lucinda. "She, Elsa, Sub-Zero, and I will train you to use your powers over ice and snow. Lets say we get started".

With that, Scarlet, Elsa, Sub-Zero, and Tilly spent the day starting to train Sofia and Lucinda how to use their new powers. As the winter progressed, Sofia and Lucinda became quite skilled in using and controlling their powers over ice and snow. By the end of that winter, Sofia and Lucinda had mastered their powers over ice and snow.

At the end of that winter, Sofia, Lucinda, Scarlet, Elsa, Sub-Zero, and Tilly stood together in the Peppertree Forest.

"Your ice and snow training is complete" Scarlet smiled at Sofia and Lucinda, "and you have made us proud".

Elsa and Sub-Zero smiled at Sofia and Lucinda, then disappeared. Scarlet and Tilly remained, and they walked over to Sofia and Lucinda.

"Both of you have done well during this winter" Scarlet smiled at Sofia and Lucinda.

"It was a pleasure being one of your teachers" Tilly smiled at Sofia and Lucinda.

"Tilly and I will take our leave of you now" Scarlet said.

Scarlet, Tilly, Sofia, and Lucinda then hugged.

"See you around, girls" Scarlet smiled at Sofia and Lucinda.

"And I'll see you in late spring when I come to visit" Tllly smiled at Sofia and Lucinda.

Scarlet and Tilly then clapped their hands, and each disappeared in a puff of gray smoke.

Sofia and Lucinda stood there, smiling at each other.

"We're blessed having people like Scarlet, Tilly, Elsa, and Sub-Zero" Sofia smiled.

"Yes we are" Lucinda smiled back.

**At Cinnibar**

At Scarlet's palace in Cinnibar, Scarlet and Tilly appeared in Scarlet's workshop.

"Can you stay for dinner, Tilly?" Scarlet asked Tilly.

"That would be lovely, Scarlet" Tilly replied with a smile.

"Just give me a minute" Scarlet said. Scarlet then walked over to a table, took out a key, and unlocked a small box. Scarlet then took out from the small box a heart shaped amulet with a dark blue gem stone.

"That's beautiful" Tilly remarked about the amulet.

"It's a very special amulet" Scarlet started. "I made it in response to something I read in the Book of Secrets. The amulet is designed to be used on a subconscious level, and will activate whenever the wearer is in need of protection. It will give the wearer gifts such as bravery, strength, and even invisibility when needed, but these gifts will be provided without the wearer being aware of it. I call this amulet _The Heart of the Ocean_".

Scarlet held up the amulet and concentrated. The amulet then disappeared.

"Many years in the future, in the year 1912, it will find it's way to the woman who it is meant for - a very special woman who will come to be known as Rose Dawson" Scarlet said.

Scarlet and Tilly smiled at each other.

"Well, we've better be getting to dinner" Scarlet said. "The others will be waiting".

Scarlet and Tilly walked out of Scarlet's workshop on their way to dinner, having a pleasant conversation along the way. At least for now, everything was right with the world.

**Background notes**

Elsa is from the movie "Frozen".

Sub-Zero is from the game "Mortal Kombat".

The Book of Secrets is an earlier version of the Book of Secrets seen in "Ghost Whisperer".

The Doctor, the Tardis, Jo Grant, Leela, Peri, and River Song are from "Doctor Who".

The Heart of the Ocean and Rose Dawson are from the movie "Titanic".


End file.
